cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Demonic Possessor
The group known as the Demonic Possessors '''are a group of who have yet to pass on to the afterlife and are cursed to wander the planet and haunt it. They use their opponent's field against them. Races Shared Races *Demon *Ghost *Vampire *Zombie List of Demonic Possessor cards Grade 0 '''Possession Ghost Race: Ghost Rarity: C Flavor: Your about to be possessed Power: 5000 Shield: 5000 AUTO: Forerunner (When a unit of the same clan rides this unit, you may call this unit to (RC)) ACT R:this unit into the soul & Counter Blast (1) When your opponent has a grade 3 unit on the (VC), search the top 5 cards of your deck for up to 1 grade 3 unit, and superior ride it. Return the rest to your deck and shuffle it. Demon of Revitalization Stand Trigger Race: Demon Rarity: C Flavor: Here's your new life. Power: 4000 Shield: 10000 ACT R: this unit to the soul Soul Charge (1) Phantom Kid, Lilia Critical Trigger Race: Ghost Rarity: C Flavor: Maybe I can assist you. Power: 5000 Shield: 10000 Phantom Beast Draw Trigger Race: Warbeast Rarity: C Flavor: Grrr. Power: 5000 Shield: 5000 Phantom Kid, Mina Heal Trigger Race: Human Rarity: C Flavor: Necromancer? Power: 5000 Shield: 5000 Servent of The Manor Race: Demon Rarity: R Flavor: Anything I can do master? Power: 4000 Shield: 10000 AUTO:When a card named "Resident of The Manor" rides this unit, look at up to seven cards from the top of your deck, search for up to one card named "Host of The Manor" or "Master of The Manor" from among them, reveal it to your opponent, put it into your hand, and shuffle your deck. AUTO:When a «Demonic Possesser» not named "Resident of The Manor" rides this unit, you may call this card to (RC). *Kindling Ghost (Ghost) Grade 1 Demon of Defense Race: Demon Rarity: R Flavor: Need a bit more defense? Power: 4000 Shield: 5000 ACT V/R: a unit from your hand If your opponent has four or more cards in the damage zone, draw 2 cards. Phantom Butler Race: Ghost Rarity: C Flavor: Need asistance?' Power: 4000 Shield: 5000 AUTO: Blast (1) If your opponent's vanguard attacks and it has Power 10000 or more this unit gains Shield+5000. *Phantom Armor *Phantom Lead Resident of The Manor Race: Demon Rarity: C Flavor: Welcome to my home. Power: 7000 Shield: 5000 CONT V:If you have a card named "Servent of The Manor" in your soul, this unit gets Power+1000. AUTO:When a grade 2 «Demonic Possesser» not named "Host of The Manor" rides this unit, if you have a card named "Servent of The Manor" in your soul, look at up to seven cards from the top of your deck, search for up to one card named "Host of The Manor" from among them, ride it, and shufle your deck. Grade 2 *Ghost Knight, Astroth Vampire Apprentice Race: Vampire Rarity: R Flavor: I've been reborn! Power: 7000 Shield: 5000 CONT: For every flipped card in your opponent's damage zone this unit gains Power+1000 Undead Peasant Race: Zombie Rarity: R Flavor: I'm back to take you! Power: 9000 AUTO: When this unit attacks choose one of your opponent's units, it becomes a <> until the end of the turn. Host of The Manor Race: Demon Rarity: R Flavor: Make yourself at home Power: 9000 Shield: 5000 CONT V:If you have a card named "Resident of The Manor" in your soul, this unit gets Power+1000. AUTO:When this unit rides a card named "Resident of The Manor", if you have a card named "Servent of The Manor" in your soul, select up to 2 units your opponent controls and they gain the skill "CONT: This card is also a <>" until the end of the game. Phantom Kid, Aross Race: Vampire Rarity: R Flavor: Should I? Power: 10000 Shield: 5000 Lunatic Phantom, Furfur Race: Demon Rarity: RR Flavor: Shall we dance? Power: 9000 Shield: 5000 (VC/RC)AUTO: When this unit attacks, if your opponent's vanguard has 10000 or more power, soulcharge (1). Grade 3 *Phantom Knight, Leonis (Ghost) *Phantom Lord, Eclipse (Demon) *Master of the Manor (Demon) Grade 4 *Ruler of the Phantom Lords, Lucifus (Demon) Category:XrosHearts Category:Demonic Possessor Category:Dark Zone